


Blowy for a Hatty

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky scores a hat trick, and gets an orgasm. Or three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowy for a Hatty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/gifts).



> Takes place after Nicky's hat trick from Dec 2014.

Alex heard Nicky coming before he saw him, the steady rhythm of his footfalls echoing down the empty halls. It was a given that Nicky would come this way after they managed to escape the media scrum—sooner than Alex had expected—a long ingrained habit to do a few laps before he let himself wind down and cool off after games.

As Nicky jogged past the open doorway, Alex reach out and bodily dragged a startled and struggling Nicky into the room, managing to kick the door shut behind them before shoving Nicky against it and dropping to his knees in front of him.

“What the hell?” Nicky asked as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and realized it was just Alex.

Alex pressed his face against the bulge already present in Nicky’s tight pants and laughed as Nicky tried to stifle a groan. “So easy,” Alex teased as he tugged the waistband of Nicky’s pants down, drawing his cock and balls out from beneath the elastic band and taking a lick along the length. “Knew you’d be hot for it.”

“Says the man on his knees,” Nicky retorted with a cheeky grin that didn’t quite match the tension in his frame.

“’Blowy for a hatty?’” Alex parroted the phrase said last year by a very drunk Nicky. A request that he’d declined and that Nicky had never mentioned again.

A blush rose high on Nicky’s cheeks. “Can’t believe I said that. Can’t believe you told me no.”

Wrapping his hand around the base of Nicky’s cock, Alex blew on the damp skin, grin widening at the way Nicky shivered. “Say yes.”

“I should tell you no,” Nicky griped as one hand fell to the back of Alex’s neck, the other cupping Alex’s rough cheek, thumb resting on his lip.

Alex’s mouth parted, his tongue darting out to wet the digit, causing Nicky to draw in a sharp breath. “Say yes,” Alex repeated.

Nicky pressed his leg forward between Alex’s legs, feeling the heat of him. “Yes, I want your mouth on my cock,” Nicky bit out.

Alex didn’t hesitate to draw the head of Nicky’s cock into his mouth, pressing the heel of his palm against his own aching cock where it was trapt in his pants as Nicky’s leg moved away as he tried to brace himself.

Nicky wasn’t the only one hot tonight. Hockey made Alex hot. Great hockey set his blood racing. A hat trick set him aflame, aching in a way that was near pain behind the cup of his jock. Nicky’s hat trick made Alex want to worship him. Though if he was honest with himself, he’d been looking for an excuse to do this for a while now.

“You do this for everyone?” Nicky asked breathlessly, fingers digging into Alex’s shaggy locks.

Alex hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head over the length of Nicky’s gorgeous cock before pulling back with a wet pop. “Just the pretty ones who score a hatty,” Alex said with a gap-toothed grin as he worked his hand over the spit-slicked surface.

When Alex dragged the edge of his nail over the leaking slit at the end of Nicky’s cock, Nicky bit his lip and shuddered, chest going red as his head fell back against the door.

Dropping his head, Alex nosed at Nicky’s balls, breathing in the scent of him, sweat and man. Then he rubbed his stubble against the sensitive skin of Nicky’s inner thigh and chuckled as Nicky cursed and tried to squirm away. From his position on his knees Alex slid forward and shouldered his way between Nicky’s thighs, forcing him off balance. Alex gripped Nicky’s hips, thumb trailing over the ridges he found there as he steadied Nicky, forcing him to trust Alex’s support.

Returning his attention to Nicky’s cock, Alex ran his tongue along its length, only pausing to nip at the sensitive patch of skin at the base of Nicky’s cock.

“Fucking tease,” Nicky bit out. “Knew you’d be like this.”

Alex chucked again. “Imagined this, Nicky? Your captain on his knees for you?” Alex didn’t wait for a reply before he took the length of Nicky’s cock into his mouth, sinking down deeper than before.

“Yeeeee—” Nicky broke off with a strangled groan as Alex swallowed around the head of his cock.

Carefully breathing through his nose, Alex forced himself to relax. This wasn’t something he did often and Nicky wasn’t exactly a small fry. His gripped tightened on Nicky’s hips, muscles bunching as he held Nicky still, not letting him thrust like he wanted to. Fighting the urge to gag, Alex pressed forward until his nose was buried in the wiry hairs at the base of Nicky’s cock. Alex groaned at the heavy feel of Nicky on his tongue, down his throat.

Nicky moaned as well as one hand dropped from Alex’s head to press at his throat. “Holy shit!”

It was Alex’s turn to shudder as he realized that Nicky could feel the bulge of himself through Alex’s throat. Alex’s throat suddenly convulsed and they both groaned, Nicky’s hand tugging painfully at Alex’s hair as he pulled back in a rush. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he gasped, Nicky’s cock sliding out of his mouth, painting his face with streaks of come.

It was that jolt of unexpected pain and Nicky’s face, mouth open as he panted, eyes wide in shocked pleasure that sent Alex over the edge as well. Shuddering through his orgasm untouched, Alex drew Nicky’s cock back into his mouth, tasting the last of his release, nursing on him until he began to go soft and squirmed in displeasure.

“Too much, Alex,” Nicky hissed. “Lemme go. Please.” The last word was pleading.

Pulling back, Alex rubbed his cheek against Nicky’s cock, smirked as he yelped and tried to curl in over himself at the rasp of stubble across sensitive flesh. “Hat trick, Nicky. Three goals. Three orgasm. Still two more. Have to make sure my favorite center is treated right.” Taking Nicky’s slowly plumping cock in his mouth again, Alex chuckled at the sound that Nicky made, half moan, half sob.

“Asshole,” Nicky groused, trying to squirm in Alex’s steel grip.

Not away, Alex noted, but closer. Good thing Alex was so generous.


End file.
